


Containment

by Onediewreckshun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onediewreckshun/pseuds/Onediewreckshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know what love is.<br/>Louis tries to show him.<br/>Although, what Louis doesn't realise is that he needs to fix himself before he can fix anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

Louis waited.

It was a typical Thursday afternoon. The sun's normally white piercing rays were replaced with a comical, angry red, almost resembling the fierce blush on his face at the moment due to his dire walking skills. He had stumbled over a loose piece of turf on his way to the practice field, where he and his teammates came every afternoon to practice their footballing.

He waited.

He needed to do this now.

He could never deny his feelings for this boy, how could he... how could anyone? He was undeniably perfect with his luscious locks of chocolate swirls and those deep green jade stones that were professionally cut and shaved and rounded to fit comfortably enough to be used as eyes. 

Louis was waiting for that 17 year old boy. Because soon he would rightfully claim that boy as his own, well, as soon as he accepted Louis' pleads for him to become his boyfriend. 

It happened much too quickly for Louis, though. 

The boy was there  
Then he wasn't.

It was then Louis decided to get rid of his thoughts and act. 

He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the boy was running, and god he could really move.

That wasn't the point, though. He couldn't let that curly- haired, adorable, freak get away from him, not this time.  
Louis started to run, twice as fast as the emerald- eyed boy. He did play football after all.  
"Harry! Wait up!" Louis heaved.  
Harry whipped his head around at that, his painfully long limbs halting at once.  
Harry's eyes softened as they found their way towards Louis, and, without thought, Harry was bouncing back to his best mate.  
"In a rush to leave, yeah?" Louis spoke as a bit of sass rolled off the tip of his tongue.

"Yeh, I- I mean, yeah." 

Harry always seemed to have a loss of words around Louis. Albeit, it was all too cute for him to handle.

They exchanged awkward glances for the following moments before Louis had the chance to speak up.

"Listen Harry, I- I really need to tell you something."

Harry's soft gaze mended into a hardened one, a more concerned face, brows turning downwards and eyes  
glinting, pushing his friend to go on.

"I just, I don't know how to put this. I-"  
Louis wasn't usually like this. This wasn't him at all. This goes to show the effect that Harry has on him. 

Harry grabbed his hand, squeezing it with reassurance and nodding his head, still encouraging him to continue.

Louis inhaled loudly, taking in a much needed breath for what he was about to say.

"Harry, I- I think I'm in love with you."

And instantly Louis wished the words were sucked back into that loud gap he called his mouth as Harry pulled his hand back forcefully.  
Harry took two glances behind him, just in case Louis was talking to someone else, despite the fact that he said his name.  
He gave Louis a painfully confused gaze.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
Harry looked over his shoulder once more, almost gasping with shock that nobody was in sight of the entire football field.  
"Uh- I mean, I... Yeh."  
Louis was quite surprised, too. He had no idea why Harry was acting as if he couldn't believe he was actually talking to him.  
"But..." Harry's eyes set on the earth below them.  
"You can't love me."

Louis didn't understand at all. Maybe Harry did act a bit looney at times, but Louis was sure of his feelings towards him. 

"Why not?" Louis words were clearly shaking, but not nearly as hard as his hands were.  
The words Harry spoke next barely came out as a whisper.

"People don't fall in love with me." 

 

 

A/N  
THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE NOT TOO MUCH CRITICISM 

If you like this and think I should continue on to chapter two, feel free to tell me :))


	2. Two.

It didn't make sense to Louis, although, nothing really seemed to make sense to him anymore.  
"Harry..."  
"Look Lou, I don't think you should be wasting your time on me. Why don't you continue your practice?"  
The way that Harry's last word cracked made Louis whimper internally, and he could see clear glaze across Harry's jade orbs, threatening to spill, the same way as Louis' words did.   
"No." He was a bit stern, not enough to be mean, but enough to get the point across,  
"I was waiting for you... And I wouldn't even mind waisting my time on you! Not that this can be considered as waisting time because I really enjoy your company in fact I love it I really do and-" Louis realized he was babbling and stopped suddenly. He gathered his thoughts before speaking once more.  
"I really have been thinking about this, Haz-"  
"Stop! Just stop it Lou! I'm done with your fucking lies. I'm done with you!"  
And with that, Harry was gone. Louis was already reaching for his pockets, jacket, pants, with no success.   
He needed something.  
Anything.  
And soon enough his hands had found an abandoned branch, stiff, cold, and unwanted. Just as Louis had felt. He wasn't even hesitating as he lifted the thin twig to the inside of his throbbing wrist, puncturing his soft skin once, then dragging the stick horizontally right below the beginning of his palm. Louis laughed at the sight of it. He laughed at the sight of everything in his life at the moment. He didn't realize that he was crying until a salty drip fell into the very crease of his deep cut, stinging and burning and it felt as if the devil has somehow found his way into his wrist and set a dozen fires. Louis let out a yelp of agony and pain and hurt and a mixture of his emotions with Harry and his wrist all at once. It was ear piercing, and drew the attention of his football teammates. Louis wasn't dumb though, he had hid in the midst of the large clump of trees people had nerve to call a 'forest.'   
Louis didn't care, though.   
Not about anything anymore.  
Not about his blood stained jeans, nor about the continuous vibration of the Smart Phone in his pocket.  
He stared vigorously into the now darkened sky, wondering.  
About the world. How it works. The advantages and disadvantages, and he laughed some more. Not the kind of laugh someone makes when they find something humoring, but a strained one. It was dark and forced, almost as the night sky, although the night remains peaceful. 

The world is so screwed up, Louis thought.

That's why he planned to abandon it tonight.


	3. Three

Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was eating him away, every inch of living flesh, slowly- but surely.  
Every part of him had regretted walking away from Louis last night, because as for right now, had Louis confessed his love for him and only him, Harry wouldn't even hesitate to push his own lips again the other boy's.  
He did love Louis, really. 

The only problem was that Louis would never really love him back.

Harry wasn't a fool, he knew someone as fit as Louis wouldn't mess around with a guy as unattractive as himself. It wouldn't make sense.

But why would he ask you out if he didn't like you?

Harry fought the nagging voice in the back of his head, in which seemed as if it were suggesting that Louis actually did like him.  
No, Harry thought.  
And with that, a lightbulb lit above his pounding head.   
Louis must have been dared to do something as vile as confessing his 'love' for Harry Styles. 

Yeah, He agreed with himself. 

Louis had always been the one known for his mischievous pranks. He could have lost a bet, and the loser had to ask Harry out.  
The thought caused Harry to frown even more deeply, if that was possible. 

But if he couldn't have Louis as his lover, why not have him remain as his friend?

Harry reached into his back pocket, pulled out a familiar rectangular shiny object and was surprised as he read the surfacing screen:

From: Louis

You're all I want  
So much it's hurting.

Friday 12:08pm

Harry smiled warmly at the old text. It was sent only two hours ago. He sang along to the song in his mind.

I want you here with me,   
Like how I pictured it  
So I don't have to keep imaging.  
Oh  
Come on jump out at me  
Come on bring everything

Is it too much to ask for something great?

To: Louis

Haha, I love that song xx  
But, Lou, look. I'm so sorry. I kinda freaked out a bit back there, it's not everyday that someone kind of confesses their love for me, well, especially because I'm... well, me. I hope this doesn't ruin what friendship (could we call it that?) we already had. I love you to bits and pieces, Loubear. Please call me as soon as possible. I really miss your voice. A lot. xxxx  
Friday 2:24pm 

Harry sighed as he laid his phone back on his bed. He didn't know why, and probably never will know why, but as soon as the tip of his nose came into contact with his duvet, tears rushed down his cheekbones with a fierceness. Then came the whimpers and sniffles until it all just became full on sobbing. Harry just was devastated. He checked his phone, for Louis, Gemma, even his mom to comfort him. But no, he was alone. On his stupid bed in his stupid apartment, inside of this stupid world living his stupid life.  
Everything was just so stupid. 

It hit Harry hard when he checked his phone's inbox, and Louis name didn't show up. In the twenty minutes that had passed, Louis didn't even dare to send back a quick 'Ok' let alone call. It wasn't like him though. Out of the 9 months of their friendship, Harry did learn a few things, which did include that Louis takes his phone everywhere with him. Harry didn't know why, it didn't bother him, so he never asked.   
Harry knows for a fact that Louis must be ignoring him, which just drags the leftover water from the cracks of his eyes.

Harry was done with waiting. 

He needed to see Louis now.

He didn't even bother to put proper jeans on, so he slips his brown boots on -which had been too torn up for him to be wearing-, grabbed his keys, and left his flat wearing a loose white V-neck and Louis' Spider-Man pajama pants he'd left over last week (which happened to be a bit too short for his long limbs).

......................

 

Harry stepped out of his car, face still red and soggy. He jogged up the multiple flights of stairs that led to Louis' flat, and knocked three times.

"Louis? Can I come in, please? I need to talk to you, Boo."   
It had been a long time since Harry used that pet name on Louis, considering that he only used it when he really wanted something. 

Harry was almost smiling as the word came from his mouth, too, because he knew from experience that it always worked. And he wasn't even exaggerating. 

Harry sat back a little bit, just waiting for Louis to swing the door open and jump into his arms, forgiving him and inviting him inside so they could cuddle on the couch while barely paying attention to the Christmas special that was shown on the lit television.

The door never opened.

Louis never jumped into his arms, and most definitely did not invite him inside. 

An at this point Harry was panicking and basically punching the door that awaits.   
"Louis, please open the door! Louis? You're scaring me! I need to know that you're okay! Boobear?"

Harry tried it again, knowing that it wouldn't work this time if it didn't the first time, but he did it anyway.  
It was then that he remembered that spare key Louis always kept under the place mat below his door, which is typical, and so much like Louis, anyway.   
He grabbed the key and pushed it into the key hole, twisting it. The click that came after that satisfied him a bit as he stepped into the flat.  
"Lou. Where are you?"  
Harry was in the living room when he noticed-

Pills?

And more than he could count. Containers filled with them, or singles, prancing their way across the carpeted floors. 

No.

A tear slid down the right side of his face.

Louis couldn't start this stuff again, he couldn't.

That's when Harry first heard the tiny sobs escaping at a low volume, which seemed all to familiar.   
He rushed to the near bathroom and almost closed his eyes at what was staring back at him. He almost ran back outside because the sight was too much. 

Blood.

Everywhere. I kid you not, the mirror even had dried specks of red dots.   
And then Louis.   
It was his legs and arms and stomach and ankles that were the worst.   
The blood never stopped, and flowed even faster, if not more. 

"Lou."

Louis didn't even have to look up to identify the young boy standing in front of him. His tears fell even harder.

Harry scooped his friend from the tiled floor, and hushed the boy's strangled cries. 

"I love you so much, Lou, did you know that?"  
His voice was a whisper, afraid that if he spoke to loudly it might frighten Louis.

"Let's get those cuts cleaned up, yeah?"

Harry didn't wait for Louis' response as he laid Louis' still body on the cold counter top. He grabbed a clean rag and soaked it with the sink's tap water. Then, wringing it out a bit, he placed the cloth over Louis' arms first, where the bleeding was still draining a bit.  
He noticed Louis tense up, but then sigh in relief as Harry's green orbs came into contact with his own, blue.   
Louis decided the intensity of the vibrant green was too much for him, so instead of staring at them, he closed his eyes. He didn't expect to fall too deep into a doze, but that's what happened, anyway.

.......................

 

When Louis woke up, his cuts felt clean and he felt clean and he felt rested and most satisfied he had ever felt in a long time. He was in his room, on his bed, and he noticed Harry dozing next to him. Well, mostly on top of him, both his hands wrapped around his torso and his legs mingling with his own. But Louis liked it probably more than he should have.

He felt Harry stir. And it was a beautiful sight as he watched his eyelashes flutter and his eyes slowly open and adjust to the darkness of Louis' room.  
"You're awake, Boo." Harry smiled, looking into Louis' eyes with the softest expression and a glint of gold in his eyes.

"You should do that a lot more."  
Louis felt shy all of a sudden, and his face reddened as the words flew from his mouth.

Harry shook his head and a hint of confusion mingled with his eyebrows and messed up his face.

"Do what?"

"Smile, I mean. You don't do it a lot."  
Louis' voice was still a bit rusty and was edged with a sort of rasp.

"Oh."

And with that, everything was gone. The smile and softness and gentleness. It was all right there and it was all for Louis and then it was gone.

It made Louis want to cry. That boy's smile is what gets him up in the morning. 

"No. Do it again, please"

Harry's gaze left Louis and focused more on the wall behind Louis. 

"I should probably go-"  
"No!"  
Louis even surprised himself with his sudden outburst.   
"I don't want you to leave me again, Harry, please?"

Again.  
He doesn't want you to leave again. 

It was like Harry was struck by lightning, or hit by a car, or shot in the temple.   
He felt guilty and dirty and he didn't like it at all.

"Of course Ill stay,Boo. Ill always stay."


	4. Four.

Louis' eyes were still shut and full of sleep when he stretched his arm out, fingers searching for a certain warm body.   
When they found nothing but the cold of the sheets, his eyes flew open and panic began to set in, sending goosebumps over every limb. 

Had Harry left him?  
Where was he?  
Was he coming back?

Louis, nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, jumped from the springy bed and stumbled to the door and out of it. At this point, Louis stood at the edge of the living room and across from the kitchen, where a whistling Harry stood quite comfortably in one of Louis' sweater's and the same Spider-Man pajamas -which were once again Louis'-.

Louis was somewhere in between fumbling and running towards Harry, he trips a few times from either his grogginess or just his usual clumsy self. 

"You're here." He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, considering their height difference, and squeezed and hung on like Harry would disappear if he ever let go, and Harry held Louis with the same strength.

"I thought you left."  
Louis' words made the sides of Harry's mouth curl downwards but he squeezed Louis even harder. 

"I'll always be here, remember?"

Louis head was buried into Harry's neck and he was breathing deeply. He smelled of rolls and cinnamon and anything you could think of that requires a sweet fragrance and he was just a mixture of everything sweet. 

"You smell good."  
Harry's laugh echoed and bounced off of the walls and pipes of the kitchen they were inhabiting at the moment.  
"What do I smell like?"  
Harry was smirking, Louis could feel it due to their closeness since they were still embracing each other.

"Like candy."

"What kind of candy?"

"Dammit Haz, you ask too many questions!"

Harry was still smirking, and it seemed as if they really weren't going to ever let each other go (literally). 

An unpleasant smell clogged up Louis nose, which disabled his ability to sniff in Harry's sweet fragrance and he winced as Harry pulled away.

"Fuck, the eggs! You were distracting me!"

Louis couldn't care less about the burning eggs right now, all that his eyes were focusing on was the way Harry's eyes gleamed with a certain fiery glare and they were directed straight towards Louis.  
"Oops?"

"I hate you."

The words stung Louis a bit, albeit he knew that Harry was just joking, well he hoped he was.  
But he just couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"I know. I'd hate myself if I were you, too."  
The glint in Louis' eyes were dull and Harry noticed pools of water settling at the edge of them.

"No, Lou, I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I get a little over dramatic sometimes, yeah?"   
Louis tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal by laughing, but, overall, it wasn't convincing at all.   
Before Louis had time to speak again, his back was slammed against the wall behind him, making him wince a bit from the suddenness and pain at the same time.  
"Don't Louis. I hate it when you talk bad about yourself because you are so perfect in all ways possible and you aren't over dramatic in the slightest, I was angry and I shouldn't have said that because in no way could I ever hate you, not even if you like, killed my cat or something. I don't know Lou I just- I love you so much okay?And don't ever think differently."

Louis watches as Harry's gaze traveled down to the older boy's lips, in almost a hungrily way.

"Can I kiss you."  
It didn't even come out as a question, it was more of a demanding statement.  
Louis nodded impatiently, and immediately felt a rush of warmth and coziness and home all in one as Harry's lips found their way to his.   
A new amount of adrenaline found its way into Harry's system, and he slides his hands down Louis' backside until they reached his bum, and he pinched it slightly as he slowly grinds into Louis, which earned a muffled groan from him, due to their tight lip attachment. Harry then raised both of Louis' legs and wrapped them around his waist as he carried him over to the near couch.

Harry laid Louis on it and straddled him, leaving kisses everywhere. It wasn't until he left a lingering kiss to the very crease of Louis' mouth that Louis halted him.

"Harry."

Harry answered by looking up at him through his eye lashes, still holding that kiss right next to his lip.

"I don't- I don't think we- Fuck."

Louis stopped mid sentence when Harry's middle came into contact with his, and together they grind in sync.

"Stop- I mean, don't stop! Haz..."  
Louis was so confused about the situation until Harry's lips connected with his again, Louis knew they had to stop no matter how much they were both enjoying it.

"Harry, please stop."  
It took a few moments, but soon Harry's lips left Louis' and they stared back at him, red, plump, swollen, and confused. 

"Why?"

"I- I just don't think, I thought we were only friends!?"

Harry's frown was painfully noticeable and he gently picked himself up from the couch.

"Oh." 

"Don't be hurt Harry-"

"I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"That- you know, no one really likes me in 'that' way. But it's cool y'know? I understand."

"You're right. I don't like you."  
Louis watched as strings of tears found their way down Harry's perfectly and beautifully sculpted face.

"Harry, I /Love/ you. And you're stupid, cheesy jokes and random fact messages   
At 2am, and they way that you eat you're gummy bears two at a time so they don't die alone, and when you watch super dramatic chick-flicks and always end up crying even if they are comedies. I just- everything, I love everything about you which -God- this sounds so cheesy but it's all true."

What happened next scared Louis the most.  
Harry just /laughed/. Head thrown back, mouth a agape, he was full on cracking up.

"I always knew you'd be good at acting, Lou. I think you really should try out for the drama class, no kidding."

"What does this have to do with acting?"

And Harry's laugh stopped. 

"Who put you up to it?"

"Up to what?! What are you going on about, Styles?"

"Y'know, this whole thing. I'm sure it was some dare or something to ask me out, back on the field yesterday. Is that the reason Louis? Is that why you were hurting yourself again? Huh? Because you had to go through the pain of telling me how much you 'love' me?"

Harry didn't know! He didn't know why everything was flying out of his mouth left and right and he sure didn't mean to bring up Louis hurting himself but it was almost as if he had no control over his words.

"No."  
Louis voice shook dangerously, but yet he continued.

"It was because I couldn't stand the thought of not having you."

Louis' eyes were pained and red stained and dripping of wet stuff and Harry couldn't stand any of it. Whether Louis was telling the truth or not, seeing him in pain wasn't acceptable.   
Harry gently climbed back onto the couch, placing a tiny, sobbing Lou into his lap, and softly kissing behind his ear.  
He did the only thing he knew that would cheer Louis up.  
He sang.

"/You're hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind,  
It was meant to be.  
And I'm joining up the dots   
with the freckles on your cheeks   
And it all makes sense to me./"

 

......................  
A/N  
Um  
Yeah. I don't know. I hope you liked it..... Leave ideas for me in the comments..?  
Chapter 5 should be up by Wednesday :)


	5. Five

For once, Louis had actually woken up early enough to witness a sky full of orange instead of blue. The birds still beat him to it, though it was still a plentiful view.  
The next thing Louis heard was a loud crash followed by a deafening, enraged screech.  
He scrambled from the couch and into the kitchen, almost bursting with laughter at what lied in front of him. Harry, a bit drowsy looking, laid on the floor with his elbows supporting his weight. Next to him was one of Louis' frying pans.  
"Harry what are you-"  
Harry immediately pointed a shaky index finger at the refrigerator. Upon the silky silver surface lay an unmoving, black spider.  
Louis' eyes moved back down to the frying pan.  
"You watch way too much Tangled."  
He then simply squashed the tiny creature with the side of his palm. Harry looked up at the older boy with such curiosity and confusion buried in the depths of his pupils. "How did you do that?"  
Louis popped his imaginary collar and said, "I grew up with four sisters. I think I know how to handle spiders of all things."  
Harry let out a slight giggle and brought his knees up to his chin. "I'm bored."  
"Me too,what do you wanna do today?"  
Louis went over to the trash can to dump the remaining limbs of the now dead spider that clung to his fist.  
"How 'bout the carnival uptown? Need a little fresh air, adrenaline yeah?"  
Harry's lips curled at the thought and rose from his spot on the ground, and together they collected what they thought was reasonable to bring, then headed outside of the flat.  
.......................

"This is incredible, Lou." Harry's eyes were wondering everywhere like they couldn't get enough of their surroundings.  
"You're acting like you've never been to an amusement park before." Louis chuckled softy but stopped when Harry said, "I haven't."  
"Then you're guaranteed an amazing first time."  
.........................

"You'll be fine, Haz."  
"Louis I really don't want to."  
"It's like 12 feet tall, won't do a five year old any harm; will you? Please?"  
Harry's eyes dropped to the ground and he sighed in defeat.  
"I guess."  
Louis leaped with joy and pulled the younger boy by the wrist to the contraption ahead.  
"Ticket please."  
Louis gave the man both his and Harry's tickets, then they both found a seat on the ride. Louis noticed Harry trying to hold back waves of shivers all around his body.  
"Listen, it only goes up and down. It'll start out really slowly going up, then drop back down pretty fast but it will be done and over after that, I promise."  
Harry didn't respond and only pulled the buckle over his head and onto his shoulders, where as Louis did the same and a women came around to check if everybody was secure.  
The lady held a thumbs up, and Louis felt the Drop Zone vibrate and he heard the clang of bolts and machinery as it began to rise.  
They went up.  
And up.  
And okay maybe Louis was sugar coating it a bit when he told Harry it was only about 12 feet because they sure as hell weren't that close to the ground.  
It still rose and Louis grabbed Harry's right hand in his left, and squeezed it hard.  
It stopped moving.  
For one second.  
Two.  
Louis was counting the seconds and as the 5th one rolled around, everything plummeted and they were going down and down and Louis felt his stomach churn. His chest filled with electric tingles and everything felt fuzzy and it was like butterflies were flying around in his stomach.  
The ride went up again, a bit quicker this time and only half way, before it swam downwards again and Louis felt so pumped he was sure he screamed. 

As the ride lowered itself at normal speed and dipped into the awaiting crowd at the bottom, Louis glanced over at Harry to catch his reaction.  
"Ha, I told you you would-"  
Louis stopped himself mid sentence as he noticed Harry struggling to catch his breath. His face was as red as a tomato and he clutched at his throat, begging for air that wouldn't allow it's way in.

And then Harry was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so these chapters are so terribly short, but there will be plenty of them, so I guess that will even it all up :)  
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
